This invention is directed to a novel class of phenanthro-imidazole compounds and to the use of those compounds an antiinflammatory agents.
There is a continuing need for safe and effective anti-inflammatory agents. Inflammation is a disease process characterized by redness, fever, swelling, and pain. Arthritis, in its various forms, is the most prevalent, chronic, and severe of the inflammatory diseases. Traumatic injury and infection also involve inflammation, and antiinflammatory drugs are often used in their treatment. The usefulness of most commercial anti-inflammatories is limited because of toxicity and adverse side-effects. Many produce gastric irritation and other effects, such as changes in blood cells and central nervous system. Adreno-cortical steroids produce gastric irritation and suppression of normal adrenal function.
The Journal of the American Medical Association, Vol. 224, No. 5 (Supplement), 1973 "Primer on the Rheumatic Diseases" states that "Immunologic reactions appear to play a major role in the perpetuation of rheumatoid inflammation." Widely used non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs, such as aspirin, indomethacin, phenylbutazone and ibuprofen have no effect on these immunologic reactions, but merely relieve the symptoms of the inflammatory response; these drugs do not stop the progressive and ultimately destructive processes of rheumatoid arthritis. Immunosuppressive drugs, such as cyclophosphamide, are effective in the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis, but are too toxic for widespread use.
The present invention results from efforts to develop new anti-arthritic compounds with good anti-inflammatory and immunoregulatory activity and minimal side effects that could be more effective in treating arthritis than presently available drugs.
In addition to antiinflammatory properties, compounds within the scope of this invention have demonstrated analgesic activity in a test procedure. This additional property is desirable in treatment of arthritis or related diseases; however, the compounds which exhibit this property can be employed solely to alleviate pain.